ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Red Diamond
This movie was based off of a Mad Libs story and it was so awesome I decided to share it. Plot A talking piece of pizza named Mr. Pizza threatens Bruce Banner to get into a fight with him. When Bruce refuses to fight him, Mr. Pizza pulls out a gun and says "Stick Em Up!" Bruce starts to slowly get angry and says "Don't Make me Angry." Mr. Pizza then asks in a confused voice "Why can't I make you angry? I have the gun you knucklehead!" Bruce then starts screaming "You are making me angry!" Mr Pizza replies and says "No, you are making me even angrier!" Mr. Pizza then starts eating Bruce, but before he can swallow him, Bruce bites Mr. Pizza and then starts trying to turn into the Hulk. Funman (The Main Villain) says to Mr. Pizza "Hold on! Funman is on the way!" Bruce keeps shouting "I'm Angry!" over and over to the point where Mr. Pizza and Funman are getting annoyed. Then a chocolate cake named Colonel Cake comes out of nowhere and says "Seriously Bruce, Put a lid on it! 2 hours later....Bruce is still trying to turn into the Hulk but to no avail. Then Newman from "Seinfeld" comes over and says "Helloooooooo Bruce." Bruce (Who is even more angry at this point) replies and says "Helloooooooo Newman!" Then A giant dog named Amy starts having an allergic reaction to Hulk and starts to fart. Amy the dog then burps and says "Hulk's give me gas!" Amy then lets out a huge fart on Bruce as it blows him away. Bruce then stars shouting "I'm Angry." over and over. Amy, Funman, Mr. Pizza, Newman, and Colonel Cake all scream "SHUT UP!" Then Bruce starts to transform into Frankenstein. Frankenstein then says "Um, sorry. Wrong movie!" Then a stinky sock comes by and Bruce gets mad because he hates stinky socks. Then he finally transforms into Hulk and starts growling and shouting. Funman then goes to his super secret nazi lair and forms an army to destroy Indiana Jones and the Hulk. His team consists of Spongebob, Arnold Toht, Rene Belloq, and Ludwig Van Beethoven. Then a mysterious man plays the piano out of nowhere. It is revealed that the person playing the piano is Spongetoven (A crossover between Spongebob and Beethoven) Then Spongetovenclaus (A crossover between Spongebob, Beethoven, and Santa Claus) crashes through the roof and wishes everyone a merry Christmas, then he leaves. Rene and Arnold decide to summon a ghost to kill Indiana Jones and Hulk. Then a new member named Pandatonio comes by. Then a giant spider bites Arnold and kills him. Mr. Pizza (Who hates spiders) eats it so it won't bother anyone ever again. Indiana Jones ties up Pandatonio and throws him off a bridge and he dies. Indiana then decides to take a break to pick his nose. Rene Belloq gets disgusted by this and shoots Indiana's finger off so he'll stop picking his nose. Pandatonio returns from the dead and glues Indiana's finger back on. Indiana says thanks and then stabs Pandatonio in the face for no reason. Mr. Pizza then gets out his own stick of glue and glues Pandatonio's face back together. Then all of a sudden, Funman, Rene, and Spongebob get into a nazi car as the get in a car chase with Indiana Jones and the Hulk who are driving their own car. Then the Hulk's Japanese cousin, Hulkiyaki appears and decides to cut up some vegetables. Then a herd of kiler Ants swallow the entire nazi car, but Funman and Rene escape leaving Spongebob behind to get eaten. Rene then loses his hat in the ant pile and then jumps in to retrieve it, but the ants eat him leaving only Funman. Hulkiyaki then prepares a Japanese favorite dinner of Killer Ants and Bananas. Then it cuts to an intermission. Funman then screams "What the heck is this crap?!" A monster with 10 fingers eats some Poopcorn and washes it down Poopsi during the intermission. Mr. Pizza and some other nazi's break into the movie theater and scream "Give me all the poopcorn and poopsi or else!" Then a second intermission comes on and then Mr. Pizza gets mad and shoots the screen. Then out of nowhere, a guy named Anthony is drawing a picture of a scary giraffe. Hulkiyaki then comes down the isle with a knife and fork. Mr. Pizza gets scared and tries to run but then trips over a can of poopsi anf gets chopped up.Luckily, Indiana Jones gets out his pizza glue candy and drips it on Mr. Pizza. Then some super sticky stuck glue shoots out from a tube and gets all over Pandatonio causing him to not be able to move. Then A giant tube of Super Anti-Glue comes buy and frees Pandatonio. Mr. Pizza then escapes with all of the poopcorn and poopsi as Indiana Joens exclaims "Oh No! Mr. Pizza escaped!" Mr. Pizza then jumps onto his pet giraffe, George and they ride into the sunset. Back at the Nazi HeadQuarters, Funman wants to know who took a dump on the ground. Bill Cosby then says in a nervous tone "It Wasn't Me!" with a fresh pile of poop between his legs. Fun Man then assembles all of his followers who are Mr. Pizza, Newman, Bill Cosby, Colonel Cake, Woody, Pandatonio, Amy, Beethoven, George Giraffe (Mr. Pizza's pet) Frosty the Snowman, Ranger Smith, Twinkie the Kid, and Elmer Fudd. Then all of a sudden, the ants burped out Rene and Spongebob as the go back to join Funman and the nazi army. Then Mr. Pizza eats a very hot pepper and goes crazy for no reason. Woody and Pandatonio start driving a nazi tank after Indiana, Hulk, Hulkiyaki, Patrick Star, and Santa. Pandatonio drinks some specially made Pumpkin Juice that turns him into Indianapandatonio. Indianapandatonio then drops the Pumpkin Juice into a machine causing the tank to explode. Then Pandatonio gets mad that he lost his powers and hits Mr. Pizza with a baseball bat. While Woody and Hulkiyaki have a fight, Pandatonio relaxes in the tropical pool while three mysterious figures are watching him from a distance. A ship driven by Hulkiyaki runs over Pandatonio and he drowns. Then a huge tidal wave comes by. But before the tide comes by an intermission occures. Then it cuts back to Hulkiyaki tying Woody to a boat to make sure he doesn't escape. Then the three figures from before who are revealed as Evil Frankenstein, Yosemite Sam, and Pepe Pizza (Mr. Pizza's brother) They all attack the ship and throw Hulkiyaki over board and untie Woody. In Cairo, Indiana is riding a camel in search for an ancient artifact called The Red Diamond. Ranger Smith then sneaks up on Indiana Jones with an axe. Ranger Smith then farts, causing Indiana to smell it and turn around. When Indiana saw him, he jumped off his camel as Ranger Smith swung his axe and missed him, accidentally killing the camel. Meanwhile at the nazi lab, Elmer Fudd is making an evil creation by mixing Frankenstein, Mr. Peanut, The Pillsbury Dough Boy, Mr. Pizza, and Woody together. Transforming them into a monster named Mr.Peanupizzfrankdoughoody. But then they turn back to normal because the potion only worked for 30 minutes. The Mystery of the Red Diamond pt. 2 The following takes place after the first part. The Red Diamond is guarded by an evil snake named Jake. Indiana Jones then swoops down from a vine and kicks Jake. Then Jake grows a second head and bites Indiana in the leg. Then Indiana takes some magical pumpkin juice to get the venom out. Then Indiana beats the crap out of Jake and takes the diamond which turns out to be fake. Mr. Pizza finds the real one on the ship and accidentally zaps Woody with a bolt of lightning that came from the diamond. Woody dies and another lightning bolt hits a mirror and bounces back and kills Mr. Pizza. Then the diamond flew over to Haunted Hill causing an explosion. Pepe Pizza is running from the lightning bolt while Frankenstein and Yosemite Sam are hiding behind a box of explosives. Pepe runs right into the box of explosives causing the ship to blow up and kill everyone on board except Hulkiyaki. Indiana Jones then decided to imitate Jeff Dunham by putting a pepper on a stick and make it talk. Jock then gets Hulk and Indiana and puts them inside a plane and then drive them off to a nascar race. Then a cannon comes out from the bottom of the plane which starts shooting bombs at Ranger Smith which causes an explosion and kills him.Then a ghost from Haunted Hill starts following the plane. Indiana and Jock get to the nascar race and get into some cars and drive after Bubba J who has the diamond from Haunted Hill in his backseat without even knowing it. Bubba J then drives on top of Haunted Hill with Indiana and Jock behind him. Then Bubba J hits the breaks when he sees a ghost. Then all of the cars bump into each other and cause a massive explosion of car parts which kills the ghost while the diamond flies all the way over to Alaska. Yogi Bear then finds the diamond and decides that he can buy a picnic basket with it. Jock then drives the heroes to the Alaska Mountain. Meanwhile, Frosty shoots Yogi and takes the diamond. Then a very weird looking version of Pandatonio comes by and burps. Then it is revealed that Pandatonio died in the ship explosion and that this one is an imposter. Then two guys named Anthony and Doug see that there are two imposters that look just like them. The imposters of Anthony and Doug slowly turn into Gary Coleman and Colonel Cake. Than a giant imposter eating rat named Ratatonio eats Colonel Cake and Gary Coleman. Jock explained to Indiana Jones that the helicopter crashed into the mountain and that he was knocked out for a couple of minutes. Then a mysterious cop comes by and arrests Indiana, Jock, and Hulk. Then the cop takes the diamond and hides it under his hat. But the diamond was glowing and Bubba J thought the glowing light was an alien so he shot at with his built in helicopter guns. The officers hat falls of and is revealed to be Funman in disguise! Then the diamond splits in half to the bullet. The heroes take one half of the diamond and the villains take the other half. Then both halves of the diamond unleash an evil ghost. The Mystery of the Red Diamond pt. 3 - Final The ghost is revealed to be named Jasper the unfriendly ghost. And he warns them by saying "Anyone who puts both halves together will be burned alive. Then Bubba J starts a WWE Wrestling match of Heroes vs. Villains. Whoever wins gets both halves of the diamond. Then a random referee comes out and says "In this corner we have Lemongrab." Then he turns the other way and says "And in this corner we have Finn the human and Jake the dog." The Finn beats up Lemongrab as he screams in pain. Then the heroes end up with a point and then a new round starts with Jock vs. Twinkie the Kid. The Twinkie Kid blows Jock away with his nuclear supersonic fart. Lemongrab then gets up and says "UNACCEPTABLE! I want a rematch!" The Twinkie the Kid jumps on Lemongrab and hurts him. Jock then shoots Twinkie the Kid. But Twinkie the Kid stays alive because his insides are made of a foamy filling that the bullet went through.Then a very hungry fat kid eats him and kills him. Lemongrab tries to leave but then the Hulk gives him an atomic wedgie. Lemongrab then claims the diamond and glues it together. The diamond then shoots a bolt of lightning and kills him. The diamond then unleashes an evil diamond queen who wants to destroy everyone. The queen breathes fire and melts the referee, Twinkie the Kid, Lemongrab, and half the building as some of the heroes escape. Then the ghost of Pandatonio comes down and tries to kill the queen but she breathes fire on him and kills him again. Then the heroes all hide in a church as a time machine brings back all the villains that died before. Then Jaws the shark comes by and eats the queen. Later, Funman and his nazi minions tie up Indiana Jones, Hulk, Bubba J, and Jock. Funman plans to kill them by using the diamond's power on them. Funman then accidentally shoots laser's at everyone except for Indiana Jones, Hulk, Bubba J, and Jock. Everyone melts and Funman slips and falls in the fire that came from the diamond. Afterwards, Indiana Jones decides to keep the Red Diamond in a safe place but then Bubba J accidentally eats it. THE END Cast Indiana Jones Hulk Jock Bubba J Hulkiyaki Funman Mr. Pizza Pandatonio Queen of Red Diamond Random Nazis